Four-Leaf Clover
by Efirg
Summary: Peu importe ce que les gens diront, il avait toujours protégé son plus précieux trésor. Et il le faisait encore, même s'il devait périr de sa main. La mort n'était pas acceptable tant qu'il n'aurait pas rempli sa tâche, sa mission. Sa promesse qu'il s'était faite : "Je te protégerai toujours, petit frère."


**Disclamer** **:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur l'horizon. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner et à disparaître transmettant une douce lueur orange aux environs. Le ciel prenait une teinte ambre et s'assombrissait lentement. Quelques astres nocturnes commençaient déjà à briller faiblement. Le vent soufflait, faisant frémir les feuilles à la cime des arbres. Quelques-unes s'envolèrent jusqu'à lui, effleurant son visage et s'éloignèrent. Ses cheveux virevoltèrent quelques instantes avant de retomber, plusieurs mèches devant son visage. Il soupira légèrement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf le paysage devant lui. Il ignorait son compagnon en train de lui parler. Est-ce qu'il lui parlait ? Il ne prêta pas non plus attention à cette question. C'était sans importance. Il baissa la tête et son regard tomba sur une des plantes au sol. Il se baissa et la ramassa. Il se mit donc à fixer le petit trèfle à quatre feuilles qu'il venait de cueillir. Son esprit vagabonda alors à travers ses souvenirs et s'arrêta sur l'un de ceux qu'il chérissait le plus, l'un des plus importants, celui où il s'était fait cette promesse.

* * *

C'était une journée normale. Il revenait du bâtiment de police où travaillait son père. Cela faisait près de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas reçu de mission. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer. Evidemment sa mère était ravie qu'il ne soit pas en mission. Elle les trouvait trop dangereuses. Mais surtout, celui qui était le plus content qu'il reste était sans aucun doute son petit frère. Il laissa apparaître un sourire en pensant à ce dernier. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il était très énergique, il courait partout, parlait tout le temps. C'était lui qui mettait de l'animation à la maison autrefois silencieuse.

Il arriva enfin au quartier des Uchiwa et salua les différents membres du clan. Il marcha jusqu'à sa maison et entra. Il se dirigea vers la salle principale. N'entendant aucun bruit, il cria :

"Okaa-san ! Il y a quelqu'un ?" Il se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. "Sasuke ! Tu es là ?" Aucune réponse. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de a chambre de son frère. Il s'approcha et entendit un léger bruit. Il toqua. "Sasuke ?" Quand il n'entendit aucune réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Malgré le manque de lumière, il aperçut la silhouette de son frère sur son lit. Celui-ci était en boule, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les mains entourant ses jambes et sa tête enfouie. Itachi pouvait clairement voir ses poings serrés et ses épaules trembler. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Désormais il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée du plus petit et ses sanglots étouffés. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre son frère dans cet état ?

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke mais celui-ci sursauta à son contact. Il s'esquiva légèrement. Le froncement de sourcils de l'aîné s'approfondit. Il se pencha et chuchota :

"Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Le cadet se tassa encore plus. Itachi s'assit complétement sur le lit et prit son frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci se débattait légèrement ce qui ne fit que resserrer la prise du plus vieux. Après quelques minutes, il se calma et se lova contre son frère, sa tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Puis d'un coup, il l'enlaça aussi fort qui lui permettaient ses petits bras. Itachi regardait, surpris, puis il attendit que Sasuke se calme. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour qu'il sente les tremblements de son frère cesser. Puis de manière instinctive, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et à le bercer. Il ne savait pas ce qui le touchait à ce point, mais il allait tout faire pour qu'il se sente mieux.

"Allez Sasuke, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?" Il sentit son frère secouer énergiquement la tête. "Eh, Otouto, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?" Après quelques minutes de silence, il entendit la petite voix de son frère.

"Ne, Aniki, est-ce que c'est vrai que beaucoup de ninjas meurent en mission ?"

Itachi regarda son petit frère, étonné. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de poser des questions pareilles ? Et où avait-il entendu cela ?

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

Sasuke renforça sa prise sur son aîné. "Je ne veux pas que tu meures." Puis il se mit à sangloter. Itachi resserra également son étreinte et écouta son frère pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes. Il l'entendit renifler et le vit s'essuyer les yeux. "C'est les autres qui ont dit ça. Ils ont dit qu'un jour tu ne reviendrais pas parce que tu seras mort pendant une mission." Il se remit à pleurer. Cette fois-ci, Itachi n'attendait pas qu'il se calme. Il l'écarta et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.

"Ecoute moi Sasuke, c'est vrai que les missions que je fais sont dangereuses et très risquées mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais mourir. Tu le sais, non ?"

"Mais comment tu peux en être sûr ? On put pas savoir !" Sasuke laissa échapper un autre sanglot mais se retint. Itachi soupira légèrement. Son frère se posait trop de questions pour son âge. Il plaça sa main droite à l'arrière de la tête du plus jeune et la rapprocha de façon à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Il plongea sin regard dans celui onyx et larmoyant de son frère.

"Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?" Le plus petit hocha légèrement la tête. "Très bien, alors je te promets que quel que soit les risques et la dangerosité de ma mission, je ne mourrai pas. Et, toi, promets-moi de ne pas l'oublier. Je resterai en vie tout le temps où tu auras besoin de moi, que ce soit en tant qu'aide ou en tant qu'obstacle." Bien qu'il ne comprit pas le sens de la fin de la déclaration de son frère, Sasuke hocha la tête et, pour la première fois de la soirée, sourit. Itachi laissa lui aussi apparaître un sourire sur son visage en voyant que son frère avait retrouvé le moral. Il se prépara à se relever quand il sentit une petite main serrer son tee-shirt. Il regarda son frère qui avait la tête baissée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux rester encore un peu ?" Sasuke avait posé sa question avec une si petite voix qu'Itachi avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il soupira.

"Sasuke, tu es assez grand, non ?" Cependant, comme il l'avait prévu, la prise sur son vêtement se resserra et le plus petit releva la tête.

"S'il-te-plait." Itachi soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sourire légèrement. Son frère avait un don pour se glisser sous son masque qu'il portait constamment en présence des membres de sa famille. Il s'installa sur le lit et s'adossa contre le mur. Son frère se colla contre lui et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'aîné. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du plus jeune qui fit de même. Bientôt, il pouvait entendre le doux ronflement de son frère qui venait de s'endormir. Il s'apprêtait lui aussi à rejoindre les bras de Morphée quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ses parents devaient être rentrés. Il poussa un soupir. Puis son regard balaya la chambre de son frère pour se poser sur le bureau où reposait une petite statue en verre dans laquelle on pouvait voir un joli trèfle à quatre feuilles. Itachi sourit. On dit que le trèfle à quatre feuilles porte bonheur. Sasuke était pour lui son trèfle à quatre feuilles et il ferait tout pour qu'il ne perde aucune feuille. Il regarda Sasuke et murmura à son oreille :

"Je te protégerai toujours, petit frère."

* * *

Ses yeux rouges étaient encore fixés sur l'horizon. Le soleil était levé désormais et transmettait une douce chaleur autour de lui. Le regard écarlate tomba alors sur un groupe de quatre personnes qui se dirigeaient vers. Cependant ses yeux se fixèrent sur la personne en tête du groupe. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et déclara d'une voix ferme :

"Kisame, on y va. Et souviens-toi, ne laisse passer que mon frère."


End file.
